My Love, My Angel
by Ai Megami Murasaki
Summary: I am not good at writing summaries. But please read this and tell me if you like it. i wrote this in hopes i can find out if i have any talent in writing. Itaxoc OOC
1. The Legend

Disclaimer: I am only going to say this once; I do not own Naruto only my characters and this story.

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 1: The Legend

Ten years ago in the Land of Ninjas, everyone was becoming corrupted by power promised to them from an evil being. Monsters were born from all the corruption taking place. Men that would kill the innocent, children abandon by their parents, women who would do anything for money.

The innocent hid in their homes, too afraid to step out, thinking something horrible might happen to them if they do. They were in darkness and despair.

But then a young woman came. She had long mid-night hair, and the most beautiful sparkling amethyst eyes you have ever seen. She wore dark purple shorts and shirt outlined with black and a dark blue jacket, and black ninja footwear.

She had one dark purple colored fan strapped to her hip along side her twin katanas. And her last favorite weapon she had on her person was he bow and quiver. Her bow was dark purple along with her quiver and arrow feathers. Her arrows were very special because after hitting something they would always return back to her quiver, never running out of arrows.

A forehead protector rested on her forehead with the symbol of and eye. She came from a very strong and powerful village before it was wiped out by the corrupted people with only her as the only survivor.

She was kind and gentle, strong and firm, warm and welcoming. She was like a heavenly being sent down to earth to help the people from all that was happening. Her powers are unknown but they say that the very elements was said to be on her side.

She had come to rid the world of the evil that had plagued the earth. She went from village to village taking care of what was left of the innocents. She got rid of the people that were far too corrupted to be brought back. And to others she gave them a second chance.

When she left the villages she helped the people were happy and had come to love the woman who had saved them from all the corruption and despair in their village and all around them.

One day the most corrupted of them stood in front of the woman in an open field to kill her so that they may rule without the fear of her coming to destroy them. The battle lasted for three days and three night, with the corrupt not even getting a hit on her as they fought. She used her fans to blow them away, she used her katanas to cut them down, she used her arrows to shoot and obliterate them, and she used jutsu known only to her and can never be copied for she used no hand seals and her charka was different from others in a way.

When the battle ended she stood in the middle of the battlefield looking at all the destruction that had befallen the land she stood on. 'So much destruction' she thought. A lone tear fell from her eyes at the scene.

With a flick of her wrist the bodies of the dead disappear into the early morning light. With the other hand she swiped it over the land.

The blood disappeared and the grass, trees, and flowers grew once again in the field. As she left the field she said she said these words. "I will come back one day when the world needs my help. Until then I will always be watching." This woman was known as Ai Murasaki also known as the Celestial Angel.

From that day on, no one had ever seen her again. Some have forgotten she ever existed, some moved on not letting it bother them, and then there were still people who believed that she would be back one day when the world needed her help, like she said on that day she won the battle against the corrupted.

Kakashi looked up from the camp fire to look at the students and Jonnins from Rookie Nine and Gai's Team. "And that is the story of Ai Murasaki, the Celestial Angel." Everyone had a look of awe on their faces. "Wow. That was a great story Kakashi-sensei." Said an awed struck Sakura.

"Yeah that was awesome." TenTen sighed. "It would be so very wonderful to meet her." Everyone else agreed with her. Kakashi smiled at them. "Maybe you will. You never know." They all brightened up a bit. "Now, time to go to bed everyone." Ordered Kakashi, getting groans from the kids.

They were not tired yet even though they all came back form a mission from Sand. They had to help get rid of some missing-nin that was going to attack the Hidden Sand Village. They also had to help rebuild some of the village that had taken damage during the battle.

They all got into their tents to go to sleep with each thinking it would be so cool to meet the famous Celestial Angel. Too bad she is never going to show, they all thought as they went to sleep. Not knowing how wrong they were.

TBC

Ai: Please R&R tell me how good I am or how bad.

Itachi: If you make her cry (activates Sharigan) I will kill you

Ai: (sweatdrop) now now Itachi leave them be. I gave them permission remember?

Itachi: (deactivates Sharigan) (sigh) fine but you better not to be too hard on her (Uchiha death glare)

Ai: (sweatdrop) (sigh) well anyway once again R&R


	2. The Mysterious Figure

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Figure

They got back to the village at late afternoon and they all headed to the Hokage's Office to give their report. When they made it there they saw Tsunade talking to a black cloaked figure.

"Sorry for disturbing you Hokage-sama, but who is this?" asked a curious Kurenai. But before Tsunade could answer the figure held up its hand to tell to hold what she was going to say. "Tsunade-sama is that him?" the figure asked, pointing to Naruto who tensed a little. "Yes that is him." replied the Godaime.

The figure stepped closer to inspect him. The cloaked figure turned back to Tsunade. "He looks so much like him." the figure said with a slight sadness to her tone. "Does he know?" asked the mysterious person. The Godaime nodded her head. "He's known for 4 years now." The person nodded.

Everyone else was just watching the proceedings with great interest and curiosity. "What the hell is going on here?! What are you two talking about?!" yelled Naruto. "Who do I look like?! What have I known for 4 years?! Someone answer me!"

The figure chuckled "Yes so muck like him." the person turned around to face Naruto again who was red from yelling. "You are so much like you father Naruto." He froze at those words reached his ears. He looked at the figure with wide eyes. "You know who my father is?" he asked. A nod was his reply.

He looked at the ground, his fist clenched at his sides. "Then would you-" he looked up at the person with unshed tears in his eyes. "-would you tell me about him?" a small smile could be seen on the person's face. "It would be my pleasure to do so."

"Your father Naruto was none other than the Yondaime himself." Everyone stood there shocked at the news (except Tsunade). The figure continued ignoring the reactions of the others. "He was a good man. He was very kind and powerful. His family had a bloodline limit that he didn't get but you did Naruto." He had a confused look on his face. "And what would that be?" he asked.

The figure let another small smile grace its lips. "His bloodline was to make any weapon out of your own charka. But this bloodline needs a lot of concentration and very good charka control." The person smiled up at him. "That is one of the reasons that he sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox into you Naruto (the others already know about the fox in Naruto in my story). Because he knew that you would be strong enough to keep it at bay and because he could never ask another to give up their own child for the sealing. So please do not be mad at him Naruto." Naruto shook his head "No I am not mad at him I…..understand. I would probably do the exact same thing to help protect my village." He gave the persona grateful smile but then into confusion. "Thank you very much but who are you?"

"Oh excuse my rudeness. Pleased to meet you." The figure pulled down its hood to reveal black mid-night hair with sparkling amethyst eyes and a forehead protector adored her head with the symbol of an eye (come on if you haven't figured it out yet then you must be really stupid). She gave them a soft and warm smile. "My name is Ai Murasaki."

Everyone (except Tsunade) was shocked to find out who she was. Naruto was the first to find his voice. "Yo-You mean you're **_THE_** Ai Murasaki?!" he asked stunned. "I see you have heard of me." she responded with a smile. "I can't believe it you're real, you're actually real." She just giggled at him and gave him a warm smile. "Yes I am very much real."

Kakashi stepped forward after snapping himself out of his stupor. "Then let me the first to introduce myself. Hi," he said smiling. "Nice to meet you. I am Kakashi Hatake." And so on and so forth with everyone saying their names. Ai smiled to all of them. "It's nice to meet you all."

After all the introductions were done TenTen asked "Ai-sama what are you doing here?" said person turned to look at the weapons user and smiled." I came here to visit an old friend and to see how things were going in this village." She replied. "Oh and please TenTen-san just call me Ai, no need for formalities." But the weapons user protested at such a thing. "But I wouldn't feel right not putting –sama suffix!" she put on her best puppy dog face.

The person that said face was directed to laughed at the girl's antics. "Alright alright you can use the suffix." TenTen's face brighter at the approval.

"So is that the only reason for you being here Ai?" everyone turned, except Ai, to look at the window to find the toad hermit sitting there. "Sharp as ever I see, Jiraiya." Said the legendary kunoichi as she turned to look at him. "And you beautiful as ever." He replied back. A soft smile graced her lips. "You flatter me." "Well I do try." He jumped down from the window. "So what's the other reason you're here?" he said looking at her.

Her eyes soften a little "Never could get past you." Her eyes went back to sparkling amethyst that were warm and welcoming but were hard as if to keep people from getting **_too_** close. "I am here to see if Naruto is worth my time to be trained."

Everyone looked confused at what she said. "Why would you see if he is worth your training?" asked Tsunade. The famous kunoichi had a small smile on her face with a faraway look in her eyes as she stared out at the Hokage's Monument at the Fourth's face. "Call it a thank you, if you will, for what his father has done for me." her face turned sad with that smile still on her face. "Even though I was kind to people I never let them get close to me. I would always push or ignore them to keep them from getting too close." She let out a small sigh. "But then I met Arashi. He wanted to be my friend and like with everyone else I would ignore or push him away." A small smile crawled onto her face. "But that never ever stop him. If not more he tried harder every time I did that. He never gave up. Eventually he managed to open my heart, if only a little, to have friends." 'But nothing more' she thought. "And for that I am very grateful."

She turned to face everyone with eyes hard with determination. "That is why I am here. To repay for what his kindness has done fore me by testing to see if his son is worth my time to be trained." She turned to look at Naruto with a mask of indifference. "Are you ready Naruto?" she asked him.

"Hell yeah I'm ready! Bring it on! I can take on anything. I am after all the future Hokage of this village." he yelled with confidence ringing in his voice. The kunoichi nodded her head at him. "Alright meet me at a clearing by a lake to the north, in the forest, tomorrow at 7:00 am. Don't be late." With that she disappeared in a whirl of red rose petals. "Well see ya later guys. I'm going to get ready to beat her tomorrow. Ja ne!" yelled Naruto as he left the office. "I can't wait to see that match tomorrow. Its going to be very interesting. Well see you people tomorrow." Said Jiraiya as he too left.

Everyone else agreed that they too would be very interested in the match tomorrow they all thought as they went home to get some rest so they could wake up early for the match tomorrow. The Hokage sat at her desk thinking about what just happened 'Now this I'm not going to miss' she thought to herself excitedly.

Ai was in the forest in a tree in the clearing where they were going to have the match tomorrow. She was looking at the star filled sky with the full moon shining brightly on the land, illuminating it with its glow.

'Arashi he is so much like you.' She let a sigh escape her. 'I just hope that he fights the way what he's really capable of and not what his mask is. Well we'll see tomorrow won't we?' She smiled up at the sky. 'And thank you for everything old friend, I truly appreciate it.' she thought as she fell asleep missing the twinkling of a star. '_You're welcome_' came the whisper in the night air.

TBC

Ai: Phew done finally. Well please R&R.


	3. Two Secrets Revealed

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 3: Two Secrets Revealed

The next morning everyone that was in the Hokage's Office was in the clearing, including the Hokage herself; (she let her secretary do the evil paper work), for the match between Ai Murasaki and Naruto Uzumaki.

They were all in the trees far enough to be away from any danger that might happen during the battle, but close enough to hear anything that was being said in the match.

Ai stood there one side of the field with her three weapons ready to be used, and Naruto stood there confidence and determination set in his eyes like always when facing an opponent.

The famous kunoichi stood impassively and looked at the Kyuubi's container "Well let's see what you've got Naruto. Show me that you're worth my time."

"I'll show you that I'm worth it alright! I will pass!" he boasted.

She rose an eyebrow at his declaration "Are you sure you can live up to that?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki never takes back his word. That is my ninja way. Believe it!" he yelled out.

Ai let a small smile grace her lips at his confidence. She got into a fighting stance with her mask of indifference back on "Then come" she beckoned.

Naruto let a battle cry with a kunai in hand. He charged at Ai attempting to slash her. She jumped behind him with grace from years of experience and training. "Is that all you got?" she taunted. Said person turned around and growled out "Not even close." He put his hands into a familiar hand seal to everyone in the clearing. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**". (Sorry but I don't like to put the 'no' in front of the word jutsu. Sounds kind of weird to me)

Solid clones of Naruto covered most of the clearing. They charged at her swinging kicks and punches her way. But even with all of his clones the kunoichi dodged each and every one of his clones, getting rid of them while doing so.

She was down to her last clone and the real Naruto. They charged at her, one aiming for her stomach and the other her head. She dodged both blows, got rid of the clone, took out an arrow, and notched it in her bow. She turned around so fast that dust flew up. She shot her arrow at Naruto when he just turned around.

The arrow pinned him to a tree behind him by his shirt. She shot three more arrows to keep him in place. She walked up to him watching as he struggled to get off the tree. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled to get free.

"Naruto"

He stopped struggling when he heard the kunoichi's stern voice. "I want to fight you" he looked confused at what she said. "What are you talking about?! You are fighting me!" he yelled out at her. "I mean the real you" her answer froze him in place. He looked at her with wide eyes staring disbelieving at her, with the others listen closely to what she was saying.

Ai looked at Naruto with a stern look on her face as she spoke to him. "I came here to this village to see _you_. I came here to see if _you_ are worth _my_ time. I came here to fight the _real_ Naruto. The one that is _behind _the mask he wears to hide behind. I came to fight the _real_ Naruto Uzumaki, the ingenious son of the Yondaime, the vessel of the most _powerful_ of the tailed beast, the Kyuubi no Kistsune, the _hero_ of this village, _not_ his mask of stupidity."

Everyone, including Naruto was shocked.

The others whispered to themselves up in the trees about this new information.

"So that's not how Naruto really fights?"

"He's actually smart?"

"Looks like it"

"But why didn't he show it?"

"Well think about it. If you had grown up like Naruto with most of the village hating and fearing you, you wouldn't want to show what you can really do unless you want them to hate and fear you all the more." (In my story they know about Kyuubi and they succeeded in bringing Sasuke back the first time. Just too clear things up. Sorry.)

"That's true"

"But now the question to us is what do we think of him? Can we still trust him?"

"Well I don't know about you guys but I still trust him"

"Yeah I do too"

"Yeah I mean he is still Naruto"

The others agreed with that. He was still Naruto.

While the others in the tree were talking with each other Naruto was having a similar conversation with his…..friend.

'_She saw right through my mask, but how? Kyu do you know?'_

'_**No kit I don't'**_

"H-How could you have seen through my mask? Not even Ero-sennin found out." He asked still in shock. Ai closed her eyes as if remembering something. "Because Naruto, I have seen a lot of people throughout my life that put up a façade to hide behind for all different reasons. They hide behind them because they either might be scared or they might be hurting" 'I know I am' "so they hide behind a façade of stupidity, indifference, cheerfulness, and others."

Naruto was about to protest but Ai interrupted him "But" she started, opening her eyes "you have to know when its time to take off that mask and when to put it on. Or else you will just hurt all the more when it finally breaks. Am I not right Naruto…..Kyuubi?"

He was more shocked at what she said. She spoke with such wisdom and experience in her voice, and she knew he could talk to Kyuubi.

'_**You know…..she's right kit. Its time to put down your mask and show who you really are or just like she said you will only hurt more when it finally gives.'**_

Naruto mentally sighed at his companion '_Yeah I know'_

'**_So how about we get rid of this façade and show what we can really do!'_** Kyuubi said, tails wagging in excitement.

Naruto let a smile onto his face _'Yeah let's'_

Ai saw the smile on his face and let one of her own show on her face. "Now show me how the real Naruto fights". She waved her hand over the arrows making them disappear to only reappear in her quiver with the others (her arrows come back to her when her quiver is empty or when she calls them back like how she just did).

Naruto stood in a fighting stance not known to anyone in the clearing. "**Kitsune's Dance**" he said as he disappeared from view to only reappear in front of Ai. He let a barrage of kicks and swipes with his hands, which had changed into claws at her, which she dodged all of them with ease. They were going so fast that they were nothing but blurs to the others.

The last swipe aimed at her, she jumped over his head to avoid it. When she landed behind him she called out "**Heaven's Star Dance**" and started to spin and she only got faster as time pasted. As she got faster a light started to emit from her.

When there was nothing more than a football-shaped ball of light, it looked like pieces of light were breaking off and heading toward Naruto at amazing speeds.

He tried to dodge all of it the best he could but then one of the lights got him in the stomach, throwing him off, and letting other lights hit their target. The last light that hit him on the stomach sent him flying a few feet back on the ground.

Ai stopped her attack and looked at Naruto 'That was good Naruto' said person disappeared and "**Kitsune's Fire Arrow Barrage Jutsu**" was heard. Arrows made of fire, which looked like foxes running, was heading toward her 'But not good enough' she took and opened her fans and crossed them over her chest. She waited till the fire arrows were close enough to her to call out her attack "**Eagle's Fan**" and she thrust her fans outward.

Winds came from her fans to form a slightly visible shape of an eagle, spreading its wings, going straight for Naruto's arrows. When the arrows disappeared she put away her fans and took out one of her katanas from her side, only to turn around and block a slash from Naruto's own katana.

They were caught in a game of slashes, swings, thrusts, and blocks. When they finally pulled apart Naruto was slightly panting from all the fighting. He also had cuts and gashes on parts of his body, while Ai wasn't even winded and she only had nicks here and there.

She brought her katana up above her head and called out "**Dragon's Slash**", and then she brought it down with a diagonal slash. Blue purple lightning rushed at Naruto in a shape of a dragon's claw.

It was too fast to dodge so he got hit right in his chest area. He landed a few feet away, bleeding, but not too heavily, but enough to hurt like hell. She put her katana away and sighed, disappointed "Give up Naruto. You're just not good enough." she started to walk away from him.

"I-I won't give up" she turned back around to look at Naruto, who was struggling to stand up. He had to use his katana for leverage to help him stand back up. "I'll-I'll show everyone…..that I-I am worth…..something. I will pass this. I won't…..give up" he slowly stood up straight and raised his katana, ready to fight with all he had left.

She raised an eyebrow at him "So you won't give up?" she asked him.

With determination shining in his eyes and gripping his katana tighter he answered "No...never, like I said before I…..never go back on my…..word. I will keep going until I-I pass…this."

The angel smiled proudly at him eyes shining with pride. "Naruto" she says. He looks into her eyes determination firm on his face making her smile bigger "You can put your katana away"

Now confusion shone in those eyes "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

With a soft smile she answered him "Because you won't be needing it until tomorrow"

Now it was shock that shown in his eyes "Yo-You mean I passed?"

She nodded her head "Hai Naruto. You passed."

He was so happy that he couldn't stop smiling and he jumped up and down in happiness. "Yatta! Yatta! I did it! I did it! I passed! WOOHOO!" he yelled.

'_We did it Kyu! We passed!'_

'**_Hai you did and I am very proud of you'_**

Everyone jumped down and went to Naruto to congratulate him on passing. "Naruto!" came from a female voice. They all turned to look at the famous kunoichi who was smiling with pride. "Go home and rest because tomorrow, right here, at 6:00 am _sharp_ you will be starting _my_ training".

She smiled fondly at him and said "Congratulations Naruto"

He smiled at her and bowed "Thank you…Sensei"

"Now go home and get plenty of rest, you are going to need it" she turned and waved them away. "Hai" he said. Him and the others left after giving there farewells to the kunoichi.

When they were gone she let a smile show on her face "So did you like the show…..Itachi Uchiha." She felt a blade by her throat, but that did not faze her. "How did you know I was here?" came the silky voice of the dangerous shinobi. Her smile turned into a small smirk as she answered him "I have my ways".

She turned around to meet the eyes of the blood-red Sharigan. Her eyes softened and her smirk faded "Itachi you hide behind a mask was well, don't you?" she put a hand to his cheek "You mustn't blame yourself for what happened to your parents and your clan. Tis was not your fault they died. There was nothing you could've done".

She went to hug him and his body stiffened at the contact. It has been a long time since he was held like this by anyone. He felt her breath on his ear as she spoke to him "Your parents died and they would not like for you to be like this, blaming yourself for something that you could do nothing about. Besides you still have Sasuke" she let go of him, stepped back, and looked him in the eyes not even afraid of what the Sharigan can do to her "Go back Itachi. Tell everything that truly happened. Put the past behind you and look toward the present and the future" she started to walk away from him "You'll be happier but it is your life, its your choice. Choose the one that will make you happy. Bye Itachi Uchiha" and she disappeared into the night.

He stood there contemplating on what she had said.

_**Put the past behind you and look toward the present and the future**_

_**Your parents died and they would not like for you to be like this, blaming yourself for something that you could do nothing about. Besides you still have Sasuke**_

He let out a barely audible sigh and thought to himself 'She's right. Maybe I will tell what really happened that night of the massacre' he looked up into the sky and let a small smile show "Thank you" he whispered before disappearing to the Hokage's Office.

_'You're Welcome'_ came a voice in the wind.

Itachi appeared in the Hokage's Office to find a sleeping Tsunade. He sweat dropped 'She's going to get killed one of these days if she can't even sense that I'm here' he took at step forward to wake her up but stopped as a voice came from the seemingly sleeping Konoha Leader "What do you want Itachi?". He raised an eyebrow at her 'Maybe not' he rethought to himself. "I need to have a word with you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up to meet his eyes, her own eye telling that she is ready to hear what he has to say and ready if he ever made the wrong move. He let out a sigh before he started "I want to…..confess, to what really happened the night of the Uchiha Massacre." The Godaime raised an eyebrow at him "I'm listening".

He sighed again and he continued "That night it was not I who killed the clan but another. He had black, as the night without the moon or stars, hair, eyes as the darkest blue filled with the lust to get stronger, and with an evil aura that just craves for power. He said that he wanted to make a deal with my parents. He said to them that he would give them anything that they wanted in exchange they would give him Sasuke and I. He said that my parents were outraged by the request so they had him taken away, but the people that was escorting him out was killed. He killed everyone in the mansion, he killed everyone. I had found him just as he had killed my father. I was so enraged that I attacked without thinking. I managed to stab him but he got away, that was when Sasuke walked in. and you know the rest."

The Hokage smirked at the Uchiha "Well I was wondering when you would open that mouth of yours."

"Huh?" came the intelligent reply.

Her smirk only got bigger "The Sandaime knew you were innocent, so he had an investigation done on the massacre, showing evidence that you were not the one who killed your clan. But since you ran away he couldn't say anything." She leaned forward with her chin on her folded hands, her smirk still present on her face. "So what made you talk?" she asked. "An angel" came the reply from the Sharigan user who had a small, almost unnoticeable, smile on his face.

Tsunade nodded her head once and leaned back into her chair "Hmmm well I will announce what happened tomorrow just stay hidden until then." He just nodded his head in reply. "Dismissed" she said to him

He bowed and left in a puff of smoke. "You're always helping, as usual" she said looking out the window into the night sky "Thank you…..Celestial Angel" she said. _'I'm always there for you' _came the whispered voice in the wind.

TBC

Ai: Finally I'm done. Man that took a long time. Hope you like it. Please R&R

Itachi: And if you don't I will hunt you done and torture you slowly.

Ai: sigh shakes head Itachi


	4. Celestial Angel

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 4: Celestial Angel

Early in the morning, before the appointed time in the clearing where Naruto was to train, a figure was on the lake. But something was very strange about this scene. The figure was standing on the lake with water swirling in whatever direction the person commanded it to go.

If you moved closer to the figure on the lake you would come to realize that it was Ai training. But her training looked more like a graceful dance with the water as her dancing partner than training. As she trained the light from the sun hit her just right to make her look like she was glowing. Anyone watching could have mistaken her for a tennyo it was truly a sight to behold.

It was so graceful. She moved as if she the water herself. Her dance was soft but strong with power with every movement she made. She moved with her eyes closed and did not see that she had an audience until she stopped.

In front of her stood Naruto a Chunnin, with his hair in a ponytail and a scar across his nose, gaping at her. She mentally giggled at their expressions; they looked like fishes out of water. She smiled at them and walked off of the water to them. "Hello Naruto and who might this be?" she turned to the still gaping man in front of her.

At the sound of his new sensei's voice he was shocked out of his stupor. "Huh? Uh…oh…um…Ai-sensei this is Iruka-sensei. He was my academy teacher when I was younger."

Iruka snapped out of his shocked state and out his hand out to shake hers "Hello nice to meet you. My name is Iruka Umino."

Ai smiled at him and shook his hand too "Hello Iruka-san. My name is Ai Murasaki."

She giggled at his shocked face that had come up when she said her name.

"You-You mean you're her. You're the Celestial Angel?" he asked.

"Hai" was her simple answer to him.

He got over his shock in time to smile at her and say "Well its an honor to final meet you". The kunoichi just smiled at him.

Iruka looked over at his watch to find out that if he didn't hurry he was going to be late to the academy. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I got to go before I am late to go teach the students" he waved them goodbye as he walked away.

The two left behind waved goodbye at him as they watched as he disappeared. Ai turned back to look at Naruto "Well Naruto are you ready for your training?" she asked her new student with an evil smirk on her face. Said person gulped and shivered at the look on his new sensei's face.

'_I feel like I should run while I still have a chance'_

'_**Yeah I know what you mean kit. That look on her face promises a lot of pain during this training'**_

'_Uh-huh'_

"H-Hai sensei" he managed to stutter out. Her smirk got bigger because of his fear and nervousness "Good" she said evilly. He tried to suppress a shudder that ran down his back but failed.

'_**We're so dead when we are done with this training'**_

'_I knew we should've ran'_

And so begins the torture I mean training for Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later that day Naruto was lying down in the clearing panting, and trying to catch his breath. He was covered in scratches, dirt, and sweat. While his sensei was sitting under a tree, in the shade, meditating. The kunoichi got up from her spot under the tree and walked over to the exhausted boy.

"Naruto" came a gentle into his ears. He opened his eyes slowly to look at his sensei. She smiled warmly down at him "Come on let's go. I treat you to some sushi". He smiled at his kind sensei "Hai" he said softly, a little tiredly, as he got up off the ground with the help of Ai. They walked away from the clearing and into the village for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------As the two were eating an ANBU came and bowed. "Yes can we help you?" asked Ai to the man wearing a dog mask. The ANBU looked up at the kunoichi "Ai-sama you and Uzumaki-san's presence are requested by the Hokage at the Hokage Monument."

The kunoichi nodded her head at the ANBU "We'll be right there" she said to him. The man nodded and bowed once more before disappearing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------When the two got to the monument, they found Tsunade standing there with Itachi waiting for them to arrive. "You called Tsunade?" asked the angel. The Hokage nodded her head at the two "Yes I would like for you to be by my side along with Naruto to witness today and to keep everything…..contained" the leader of the village explained. Ai nodded with a smile on her face "Sure no problem" she turned to look at her student "What about you Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

He let one his fox grins appear on his face "Sure why not, might be fun." Ai gave him a disapproving look. "Now Naruto I don't want you pulling pranks on anyone or anything of the sort" she said sternly but playfully. He grinned at his sensei "No worry sensei I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that" he said faking innocence. "Suuuuuure" she drawled out sarcastically.

"Surprising you're not in shock that I am here Naruto-kun" came a silky voice. The fox-boy smirked as he turned to look at the older man "You're not the only one who can hide behind a mask Uchiha"

Itachi was a little shocked but he did not let it show. 'So he was wearing a mask too I see'

He turned to look at the beauty in front of him "I didn't get your name the last time we met. I'm Itachi Uchiha as you already know. So what's yours?" he asked her. The beautiful kunoichi smiled at him "You will know of my name soon enough" was all she said to him as she turned to look out over the village. The winds blowing at her hair, making her look like a guardian angel watching over the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun was setting, the villagers were gathered by the Hokage Monument looking at the tree figures standing there (well the figures _they_ could see). The Godaime raised her hands to quiet down the chattering villagers. Once they were quiet she began "Today we are here to clear up a case that happened in the past" she paused for awhile to let it sink in, then she revealed which case she was talking about "The Uchiha Massacre".

The crowd started to whisper from the news that they got.

"The Uchiha Massacre"

"I thought that case was solved?"

"Yeah I know"

"It was Itachi Uchiha"

"Yeah he was the one that killed the entire clan"

"QUIET!" came the booming voice of an irritated Hokage. The crowd instantly became very silent and the Godaime continued with what she was saying early. "Itachi Uchiha is innocent. Another man has committed the crime of slaughtering the Uchiha clan."

She took a deep breath and continued talking out to the crowd "The Sandaime did an investigation on the case and found that Itachi is not guilty. But the Third couldn't tell anyone because Itachi had ran off before his name was even cleared. The Sandaime Hokage left orders, before he died. Not to tell anyone of this unless Itachi came and confessed to what happened that night to keep him safe (and I think you know from what), and he did just that. So I am reinstating Itachi Uchiha as a Konoha citizen (and ninja) once again." Tsunade finished as the older of the last two remaining Uchiha stepped forward.

The crowd went into an uproar when he went forward.

"What?! He's here?!"

"You can't be serious?!"

"He's a murderer!"

'I swear if they don't shut the hell up I'm going to kill them all' the Hokage thought as a vein popped out of her head with her right eyebrow twitching in irritation. She was about to yell out at them, but someone beat her to it.

"SILENCE" came the commanding voice of the woman standing next to the Hokage. She stepped forward so the crowd may look at who was speaking more clearly. "If you doubt the word of the Sandaime Hokage then show us evidence that says Itachi Uchiha is guilty of murder his clan" she looked over the crowd intensely. "If you can prove he is guilty of the crime, then speak up now. If not then shut your mouths".

The crowd was silent, that is until a shout was heard "Who the hell do you think you are trying to protect that murderer?!"

She looked at the with an impassive face and her power radiating off her she spoke with authority in her voice "My name is Ai Murasaki or as you know me as the Celestial Angel, and if you know me well, you know that I protect the innocent, and this man right here _is_ innocent." The crowd started to whisper again

"Is that really her?"

"Is she really the famous kunoichi of legend?"

"Is she really the Celestial Angel?"

"Look she even has her famous weapons with her"

"It really is her"

"Does anybody wish to tell me otherwise?" her voice breaking though the whispers of the crowd. When she was met with silence she satisfied and smiled "Good" she nodded her head once slightly.

ITACHI POV

I was shocked but I didn't let it show. That lovely angel that helped last night was _her_, a famous kunoichi of legend. I can see why they call her the Celestial Angel. She is very beautiful with her hair cascading down her back, amethyst eyes shining with warmth, and sun highlighting her features to make her look like she was glowing. She is also very nice, sweet, loving, and always helping others when needed just like an angel.

Now that I get a good look at her she looks really beautiful. Her hair looks so soft and smooth. Her eyes look like sparkling gems that hold so much. Her skin toned from training out in the sun and…mmmmm that wonderful scent of hers, roses and rainfall. Those full lips just asking to be kiss-GAH! What am I saying?! I do not like her!

I wonder if I look maybe...I take a glance at her. My breath caught in my throat. She stood there with the sun shining down at an angle that made her look like a celestial warrior with all her weapons strapped to her like that.

I don't like her. I really don't. I keep telling myself that. I look at her again Oh fuck it already. I admit I like her. I mentally sighed. Damn was the only thing going through my head.

NORAML POV

As the sun was setting and the people were going home, no one noticed a figure hiding in a nearby tree, staring at a particular person by the Hokage Monument. 'So you have returned Celestial Angel' the figures lips widen into an evil smirk. 'Soon you and your power will belong to me' with that the figure disappeared into the shadows.

TBC

Ai: Phew finally done. Hope you enjoy it.

Kakashi: oooohhh Aiiii where are yooooouuuu?

Ai: Oh shit Kakashi

Kakashi: oh Ai there you are

Ai: Heh Heh hi…uh…Kakashi

Kakashi: So Ai doing anything tonight?

Ai: Yes as a matter a fact I do. I am going to dinner with Itachi tonight

Kakashi: Too bad we could have lots of fun

Ai: heh heh

Kakashi: Oh yeah we could 'blah' 'blah'

Itachi: Kakashi

Kakashi: eep oh Itachi how is it going? ;

Itachi: (cracks knuckles) were you trying to get a date again with _**my**_ Ai

Kakashi: No no of course not. I would never

Itachi: Good

Kakashi: (sigh in relief) that was close

Ai: (sigh) anyway R&R


	5. A Mission

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 5: A Mission

Ai stood in front of Tsunade waiting for her to tell her why she was called to her office. "Ai," Tsunade began.

Ai stood in front of the Hokage with an impassive face (she's always like this when she gets a mission; serious) "Hai Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade folded her hands underneath her chin and leaned on it "I need you, Team 7, and Itachi to go to a place deep within the Fire Country's forest, north of here. There, you will find a camp filled with missing-nin. They are holding a man with them named Kato Ryujin." Tsunade handed Ai a photo of the man. As Ai was studying the photo Tsunade continued to explain the mission.

"Your mission is to rescue the hostage, kill all missing-nin, and find out why they captured him."

Ai bowed and turned to leave. When her hand was on the handle of the door "Make sure you be careful, those missing-nin are very strong" came the voice of the Kage of the village. Ai turned her head to look at her friend and smiled at her concern "Of course…Tsunade" she opened the door and walked out. The Hokage smiled and sighed 'I don't even why I worry she can perfectly well take care of her self'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling the others about the mission they all went home to pack. They all met at the north gate, well almost all of them. They were still waiting for Kakashi to show up and Ai was getting angry. With every passing minute, after the appointed time that they were suppose to met at the gate, her killing intent and chakra grew bigger and bigger. The rest of the team were starting to get scared especially Naruto since he knows what happens when you are late with Ai when you don't have availed excuse.

And if you don't……man Ai can be really scary. He shuddered as he remembered what happen to him when he was late. All he has to say to that is scary and oh the pain.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kakashi walking to the gate now reading his dirty book. He felt his sensei's killing intent and chakra grow more and he knew why. He was reading that perverted novel and Ai-sensei doesn't like anyone reading that in front of her. He should know because Jiraiya was reading one of his books in front of Ai-sensei and him, and let's just say that after Ai-sensei was done with him he had to stay in the hospital for one whole month, and Ai was taking it easy on him.

It also looks like Kakashi-sensei doesn't even notice the danger. Man does he feel sorry for him. Ai-sensei doesn't like to be ignored when you are late to a mission. Man Kakashi-sensei better have a good reason as to why he's late, but knowing him he probably make up some lame ass excuse. Naruto sighed in pity for Kakashi.

When Kakashi was close enough he finally notices all the killing intent and chakra coming from Ai. He smiled at her "Hey Ai". The furious kunoichi's killing intent and chakra grew bigger, even Kyuubi was scared.

"And why are you so late Kakashi?" she said angrily.

Kakashi just smiled and Naruto thought 'Oh no please not one of your lame excuses Ai-sensei will kill you'.

Kakashi just continued to smile, not noticing the danger (dense idiot), and said "Well you see I got lost while walking and I had to retrace my steps twice before I found the right road."

Naruto shook his head at his stupid sensei 'He's dead' he thought.

Now Ai was seeing red "You. Got. Lost?"

Kakashi just continued to smile at her "Yep"

Ai couldn't hold in her anger any longer. She screamed in anger and let loose **_A LOT_** of killing intent and chakra scaring everyone in the villager, even Tsunade. She let out a tired sigh 'I wonder who is the one that pissed off Ai? ' she sighed again 'Idiot'

Ai was so mad that her fire element surrounded her in her anger. She moved so fast that he didn't know what him until she did. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! DON'T EVER, EVER COME LATE AGAIN! AS LONG AS YOU ARE ON A MISSION WITH _**ME**_, YOU WILL BE ON TIME! OR NEXT TIME YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!"

Now Kakashi was on the floor in a twitching mess. Man he did not look pretty at the moment. Ai dusted her hands off and turned towards the open gate. "Let's go" was all she said.

They followed after her and she said that it will take two days to reach the missing-nin's campsite. When it was too dark to travel they set up their own camp. Kakashi and Itachi went to go get wood, Sasuke and Naruto set up the tents (Ai didn't need one), and Ai and Sakura setup the traps and caught fishes for dinner.

When everyone was done with their jobs they all sat down and ate the fish that the kunoichi's caught. When everyone was done they cleaned up and went to sleep…well tried to anyways. They were all still up thinking about what they were going to do. All of them were anxious and had the nerves. As they were thinking they noticed a beautiful voice from outside their tents singing into the night. It was Ai. It was like she felt their restlessness and her song seemed to relax them as they drifted off to sleep hearing her song.

(I made this song up but I'm not very good at songs only poems but I tried my best)

_**Don't worry my precious, precious friend**_

_**I'll be here till the end**_

_**There is nothing to fear**_

_**As I hold you tight my dear**_

_**I'll help you through all of this**_

_**I'll help you fight back with an iron fist**_

_**Lift your head up high**_

_**Looking at that big blue sky**_

_**You don't have to worry**_

_**I'll be here for you always (2x)**_

_**Cause you're my precious friend**_

_**And I'll be here till the end**_

The next morning they woke up early, ate quickly, cleans up, and headed out. By the speed they were traveling they were going they would reach the camp at early afternoon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived as predicted at the missing-nin's camp. They crouched low on a tree making themselves blend in with the shadows. They watched as some of the ninjas sparred, drink, eat, and they also saw two guards guarding a man who was tied and gagged. He had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He was built quite good and had a very well toned skin. He looked just…whoa. In other words he looked hot…ahem. Anyways back to the story.

Ai turned around to look at her new student "Naruto I want you to search for the leader and make sure he stays alive". He nodded his head in affirmation. Next Ai turned to look at the pink haired girl "Sakura I want you to keep Kato-san safe after you knock out those guards." Sakura nodded her head in understanding. Ai turned to the last three people of the group. "Kakashi and Sasuke I want you two to go to the tents and find anything important or useful to our mission, while Itachi and I will take down the ninjas. Ok?" when she got affirmatives, they attacked.

KATO POV

I was just sitting there watching the ninjas do whatever they want. I sighed. I'd wish I didn't have to help then. I want to get away but there's too much to fight if they caught me trying to do so. Damn! I'm never getting out of here. Just then two people jumped down and started to attack the ninjas.

I saw the two guards, which were suppose to be guarding me, fall to the ground. I felt my bonds and gag loosen. I turned to say thank you to the pink haired girl. I turned back to look at the ones who were fighting the missing-nins.

The first one I saw fighting was a man wearing black and he was done fighting his group of missing-nin. I turned to look at the other who was about finishing her fight and my breath caught in my throat. She's beautiful, gorgeous. She looks so much like an angel.

NORMAL POV

By the time Ai was done with her fight everyone else was standing by Kato with Naruto holding the leader of the missing-nin. He was shaking in fear from watching his men get taken down by two ninjas. Especially that woman, there was something that he just didn't want to mess with. He could feel her power radiating off of her in waves.

She started to walk over to the group; toward the leader. The leader of the missing-nin wanted to move as far away as possible from the powerful woman, but was held in place by the blond haired kid.

"Good job" she nodded to her group. "Now" she started as she turned her head toward the cowering leader. "I would like to have a word with you" she dragged the leader into the forest, with him trying really **_really_** hard to get away.

Kakashi and Itachi were about to follow her but Naruto stopped them "I wouldn't follow her if I were you." They turned around to look at the blond haired boy in question. "Why not?" they asked. "Because-" he started but didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream coming from the forest.

"AHHH PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" After that there was only silence.

Everyone in the campsite stood there shocked at what they heard. They were snapped out of their stupor when Naruto said stiffly "If that didn't answer your question then I pity you, I really do."

He shuddered as he remembered the first time he witnessed his sensei's torture.

Just then the kunoichi in conversation walked out of the forest dragging back a pale, as the whitest bed sheets, leader, who was trembling like crazy with his eyes very wide. They were shocked to see the leader of the missing-nin like that. 'Damn' was the only thought that went through their minds when they saw him.

They snapped out of their thoughts at the sound of Ai talking "He says that he was going to use Kato-san to make swords to kill off a family that hold a very valuable jewel. That its said to carry the power to do any jutsu you want. All you have to do is put the right amount of chakra into it and say the name of the jutsu that you wish to use."

"Wow that's one hell of a jewel" commented Naruto.

"Hn, sounds very useful" agreed Sasuke (Oh no Sasuke agreed with Naruto the worlds going end AHHH!).

Ai tied up the leader and sent a hawk (she called one from the forest) to inform the Hokage that the leader of the missing-nin was out here after tying him to a tree up of course. She walked over to Kato and asked him "Are you alright Kato-san?"

"Uh…quite so" he took hold of the hand of the woman in front of him. "And may I ask what is the name of the beauty I see before me?" he kissed her hand (mister smooth talk ne? lol). The woman he was talking to was shocked but quickly recovered and gave him a warm smile "Oh my you sure know how to charm a girl. My name is Ai Murasaki."

Now it was his turn to be shocked but, like the woman in front of him, quickly got over it and gave her a charming smile.

"Well it's an honor to be in the presence of the Celestial Angel. A true honor" he bowed a gentleman's bow while still holding her hand. 'He's good' everyone thought except one whose thoughts were 'I am going to kill that little shit' (give you one guess to who it is).

While that little exchange was going on between Ai and Kato, nobody noticed that Itachi looked ready to kill. That is nobody except Kakashi and Naruto. _'Looks like somebody's jealous'_ Naruto thought in a sing song voice. **_'Looks like it'_** Kyuubi agreed. 'Hmmm Itachi likes Ai. I can't wait to see how he will get her' thought Kakashi reading his book (pervert!).

"Well anyway this is Kakashi" she started to introduce them. "Yo" "His team, team 7, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke" "Hey" "Hello" "Hn" "and Itachi" he gave a curt nod to the man. Kato gave them all a small smile "Nice to meet you all".

A smile found a way to Ai's face "Now what the introductions are done its time to head back to the village" she turned on her heel and started walking back to the village, with the others following right behind her.

TBC

Ai: Finally I'm done. Sorry to my readers I couldn't updated sooner. It's because of my sisters that I hardly ever go on. The only time it seems I can go on is late at night or if I wake up really early on Saturday. Anyway home you like it. R&R

Naruto: And later when Ai has time she is going to type a prequel to this story (one-shot). Hope you like it.


	6. The Sakura Festival

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 6: The Sakura Festival

They reached the village at late afternoon to see the village decorated in lights and people setting up booths along the streets of the market place.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Kato. Ai turned her head slightly to look back at him. She let a warm smile appear on her face as she answered him. "It's the festival Kato-san. It's the celebration of the blossoming Sakura trees. You know," she put a finger to her chin, a thoughtful expression adorning her face "we should go tonight since Kato-san will be going home tomorrow" she said look at them.

'Thank God!' someone thought (can you guess who?).

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea" said an excited Sakura. "Oh I can't wait to go! It's going to be so much fun!" she said with barely contained excitement.

Ai laughed a little at her "Alright, Alright calm down little cherry blossom."

'Hmm I like that nickname' thought Sakura.

"Anyway why don't you all go get ready for the festival and I will go report to the Hokage. I'll meet you all at the entrance when I get done getting ready. Oh don't forget to help Kato-san too. Ja ne!" with that Ai disappeared in a whirl of red rose petals.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time for the festival and the sky was lit up with lights from the festival that shined brightly through the dark. People were dressed in beautiful kimonos playing games, eating, and enjoying the time they have with that special someone.

The Sakura Festival was a celebration of beginning and love, the beginning of spring and as for love well there as an old legend. (Ok I'm writing this to warn people now. I AM MAKING THIS UP SO DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR NOT KNOWING ABOUT JAPANESE FESTIVALS).

The legend said that if two people were to stand underneath the cherry blossom trees on this night they would find out if the person standing with them is their true love. To know if that person is your true love the cheery blossoms that fall from the trees would dance around the couple for a few moments.

Team 7, Kato, and Itachi were waiting by the entrance of the festival for their final person in their group to show up.

"My don't you all look great?"

They all turned their heads to the left to the voice and was shocked at how beautiful the woman before them looked.

Her kimono was dark purple with white flowers on her sleeves and at the end of it. On the front was a silver-golden looking dragon with red eyes that stared right at you. On the back were white angel wings that looked real if you looked straight at it. Her long hair was held up by chopsticks that were black with silver vines running through it with a few hairs framing her smiling face.

"So how do I look?" she asked. Sakura was the first to snap out of her shocked state "Oh my god! You look so beautiful, like an angel!" she said in awe. The others snapped out of their dazed and nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled at Ai "Yeah sensei you look great".

'_Wow she really does look like an angel'_

'_**Yeah she does. A celestial angel sent down to help all who are innocent and in trouble' **_the Kyuubi said from his cage, smiling.

Ai smiled at them "You guys look wonderful too. C'mon lets go have some fun tonight!" The others followed silently as Ai, Naruto, Sakura walked to the festival talking excitingly.

That night they played games and won so many prizes that they needed bags to carry all of it. Of course they ate too. There were all sorts of events that night at the festival like a pie eating contest, a contest of how much you know, and of course the last event was the karaoke contest.

People's friends would put their names in the box for the karaoke and the person's name that was called would **_have_** to go up there and sing. Some of the people that went up to sing were really good, others were ok, and others just…plain couldn't sing.

A man wearing a black kimono came up to the mic clapping his hands, with a light blue box under his hand, as the guy that was just singing ran off the stage and was trying to kill his friends that had made him go up there and sing.

"Ok that was really great. Now for our next singer for tonight we have-" he pulled a piece a paper from the box "Ai Murasaki!" he announced as the crowd cheered.

To say she was shocked to be hearing her name being called. That's when she heard snickering behind her.

'Why those little brats, they did this. I'm going to kill them!' she thought menacingly.

"Ai Murasaki please come to the stage. Ai Murasaki" the announcer repeated.

She started to back away from the stage, not wanting to go up there and sing in front of everyone. "No way! No how! I'm not going up there!" she yelled. But the others wouldn't let her get away that easily, so they started to drag her up there.

"Nooo! Let me go! I don't want to sing! Let go before I kill you all! Let go!" she yelled, struggling in their hold. But they didn't listen to her and kept dragging her up to the stage.

Naruto turned around to look at his struggling sensei, grinning like a maniac "Sorry sensei, but you're going to sing."

"Naruto I am going to kill you" she said through gritted teeth.

After much struggling they finally got her on stage with mic in hand.

"Knock them dead sensei" whispered Naruto as he got off stage with the rest of the group. Her right eye twitched 'You are the ones who are going to be dead when I get through with you' she thought threatenly. She took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking. "This song is called I Stand Alone." She closed her eyes as she started to sing her song.

(I do not own this song. I got it from the movie The Quest for Camelot)

_**I know the sound of each rock and stone**_

She clenched her hand and brought it to her chest with her eyes still close.

_**And I embrace what others fear**_

_**You are not to roam **_

She put her hand out, opened.

_**In this forgotten place**_

She put her opened hand on her chest

_**Just the likes of me are welcomed here**_

_**Everything breaths**_

_**And I know each breath**_

_**For me it means life**_

_**For others its death**_

_**It's perfectly balanced**_

_**Perfectly planned**_

_**More that enough**_

_**For this fan**_

She opened her eyes held up her hand as she looked at the crowd's awed faces.

_**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on its own**_

She stretched her hand up more into the night air.

_**Reaching for the sky**_

_**I stand alone**_

She spread her hand out to her side.

_**I share my world **_

_**With no one else **_

She slowly brought her hand to rest on her chest.

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

She closed her eyes again.

_**Eeya eeya**_

She opened her eyes to half-lidded

_**I've seen world**_

_**With these very eyes**_

_**Don't come any closer**_

_**Don't even try**_

She closed her eyes tightly and held her kimono above her heart like she was in pain.

_**I've felt all the pain**_

_**And heard all the lies**_

She slowly released her hold on her kimono, but not letting it go, along with her eyes.

_**But in my world **_

_**There's no compromise**_

Now her eyes were completely open and looking at the crowd again.

_**Like every tree**_

_**Stands on its own**_

_**Reaching for the sky**_

_**I stand alone**_

_**I share my world**_

_**With no one else **_

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

She closed her eyes, hand up in the air, and tilted her head back, and sung to the heavens with her song.

_**All by myself**_

_**I stand alone**_

When the last note faded into the night everyone in the entire festival erupted into cheers. "Thank you" she said smiling as she bowed and got off stage. She walked back to her group who was now joined by the rest of Rookie Nine and Gai's Team, getting compliments along the way. She got praises from all of them, which she thanked them for.

"Now tell me." she turned to around to look at her group who was sweating bullets by the look, that promised death, upon her face. "Who was it that put **_my_** name in that box" she said a little too sweetly that made them even more nervous.

"Well?" she asked when she was met with silence.

"It was him" they all pointed to Naruto, who looked stunned.

"Traitors" he mumbled under his breath.

He started to back away when Ai started to walk toward him. He laughed and scratched his head nervously "Heh heh n-now sensei, you did great up there n-no need to get violent." He shivered when he saw the evil grin on his sensei's face.

"Oh no Naruto-kun no violence necessary" she said shaking her head. He sighed in relief.

"But," he stiffened as he heard that dreaded word "you better be well rested because tomorrow we are going to have So" she took a step forward as he took a step back "Much" another step forward and another back "Fun" she one last step forward and he fell on his rear end looking up at her face, scared.

She smirked evilly at his scared face "I'll see **_you_** tomorrow Naruto-kun" she turned around and walked away.

'_I-I'm scared Kyu'_

'_**Me too kit, me too'**_ Kyuubi shivered inside it's cage.

"Man Naruto I feel sorry for you"

"Shut up Kiba" he bit out angrily.

"I wonder what she's going to do to you?" asked Neji.

"Trust me you don't want to know"

"That bad?" asked Chouji who was munching on chips.

"You have no idea" was the last thing Naruto said before he sighed, got up, and went home for the torture that his sensei was going to put him through tomorrow. The others went back to the festival, not one of them noticing that someone was missing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out by a lake, where huge Sakura trees grew with their blossoms falling all around the clearing and the moon and stars shining brightly in the light making the clearing glow, stood what looked like to be an angel near its edge. If someone were to pass by they would be shocked at what they saw. She looked so unreal, so unearthly to the world she was standing on.

Ai was staring out onto the lake deep in thought 'He's coming…I can feel it, the one who started all of this, all those years ago.' Memories from the past flashed in her minds eyes making her heart clench painfully. 'And like the last time I met him I feel his lust for power. He has gotten immensely strong. I fear that the next time I face him, I will not make it out of there' her hand went up to the place where her shoulder and neck meet clenching it softly.

She was so deep in thought that she did not noticed that someone entered the clearing and was heading toward her. The person stopped a few feet away from her.

"What are you doing out here?" came a smooth voice.

Ai jumped slightly when she heard the person talked. She turned around and smiled "Oh Itachi it's only you. Sorry I was just thinking about something" she turned back to look out at the lake.

It looked so magical with it glowing from the moon and the cherry blossoms dancing over the lake. "It's so beautiful" she whispered. Itachi looked at her, taking in her image. "Yeah beautiful" he agreed in a whisper, but not for the same reason as her.

He walked forward to stand next to Ai to look out at the lake with her. They were so focused on looking at the lake that neither noticed when the cherry blossoms danced around them in circles and whirls.

TBC

Ai: Finally I'm done! I am so sorry to the readers. My sister wouldn't let me on for awhile she is such a….ok deep breath calm down (inhale, exhale). Well anyway please R&R.

Naruto: Oh and don't forget Ai put up the prequel to My Love, My Angel. So check it out when you have a chance and review that too.

Ai: Thanks Naruto (sigh) now I think I will just go sleep. I'm so tired. (mumble) stupid sisters…won't let me go on…argh sometimes I just want to…stupid chores…nobody appreciates me…think their queens or something…I do all this work and they won't even let me go on…never once saying thank you…ungrateful…(sniff)

Naruto: Poor Ai always having to do all the chores because she is the oldest and never getting any help from her sisters (sigh) Hey Itachi!

Itachi: Yeah?

Naruto: (points to mumbling Ai) Go take Ai to bed she needs it

Itachi: (nods head) Hai (Carries Ai bridal style) come on love lets put you to bed

Naruto: Well anyway please give Ai a review and she won't care if it's a flamer just review and she'll be happy


	7. Training

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 7: Training

Deep within the forest where light from the sun doesn't shine, no matter how bright it is, there stood a small hut. This hut was no ordinary hut for this hut radiated evil and corruption, daring all who come near to stay away.

In the hut it was just as dark as the forest but there was a small lit candle that dimly lit the room. The light from the candle showed a shadowed figure, none of its features showing, nothing but dark blue eyes looking into a glass orb. In the orb there was moving images. The last image was that of a woman, Ai Murasaki, and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, Naruto Uzumaki, training.

He watched as Naruto did the harsh training his new sensei put him through. His face cracked into an evil grin "The time draws near for when you and your power will belong to me. Be ready Celestial Angel, you won't get away this time." He let out an evil laugh making anyone who heard shudder in fear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the clearing Ai was instructing Naruto on how to use his family bloodline.

"Now focus and think of a weapon you want create"

Blue chakra flowed out of his hand and started to shape it into a katana, his eyes closed in concentration. He started to sweat a little from the strain of creating the weapon.

"Focus on the shape of the weapon you want. Focus on how it looks and feels just like a real weapon in everyway. Focus and concentrate" the voice of his sensei's voice floating to his ears.

But he only got as far as half of what it was suppose to look like before falling onto his back, breathing from exhaustion.

"You need more control over your chakra then you will have no problem with creating your weapons" his sensei said as she walked over to him and handed him a canteen of water.

She sat down next to him and pulled out a basket filled with sushi and fruits. Naruto sat up and began to eat with his sensei.

"So sensei what should I do to help with my chakra control?" he looked up at his sensei from eating a sushi to find that his sensei had a very thoughtful expression upon her face.

"Hmmm let's see tree climbing is too easy plus you already learned that. Water walking is not enough. Hmmm what to do? What to do..." then just like if a light bulb turned on she said "Oh I know Naruto" she turned to him.

"Hai sensei" he asked curiously.

She smiled at him "I want you to walk on air"

He stared at his sensei for awhile not quite getting what she had said, but when it finally sunk in "Nani?!" he yelled in shock.

"Sensei are you crazy! That's impossible!" He sputtered out.

She did not get offended by his accusation, but just kept smiling "Not so Naruto" she pointed.

He looked confused "How so sensei?" he tipped his head slightly in confusion.

"Watch" she whispered her reply like she was telling a secret.

She got up and concentrated chakra into her feet, brought her leg up, and then brought it down. But instead of it landing back down onto the ground her foot stopped in mid-air, liking she was stepping on something solid. She brought her other foot up and brought it down just like the first, and it also stopped in mid-air. Naruto's jaw dropped and hit the floor as he watch Ai walk up in the air, like she was walking up a set of stairs.

When she dropped back to the ground she couldn't keep a big grin off her face and laugh a little when she saw Naruto's face. His eyes were huge and his mouth was lying on the ground.

"You might want to close your mouth Naru-chan unless you want flies getting comfortable in there" she said teasingly, smiling.

He quickly shut his mouth and got an excited look on his face "WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL! I WANT TO TRY! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO SENSEI?!"

She shortly laughed at his excitement "Ok, ok first concentrate chakra into your feet and just like water make it flow constantly" she watched as he followed her instructions.

"Ok now here's the difference between to two. Since air is looser than water or something solid, make the flow a little more fast and make it flow like a cycle. It goes out of your feet, into the air, then out of the air, and into your feet again. You're just using the same chakra over and over again. That is why this exercise is so hard. Got it Naruto?" she finished. He nodded and started to do the exercise.

Naruto was pretty good. He would falter and fall down but not all the time. As he was practicing the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team entered the clearing.

"Hey Ai/-san/-sama/-chan!" they called out.

"Hello everyone" she smiled at them.

"So where's Naruto? We came to visit and to see how he was doing" said Kiba as everyone was looking around for said blond.

She giggled at them "Why…up there of course" she pointed up.

'Up there?' they all thought in confusion.

When they looked up they saw Naruto walking around in the air "Hey guys!" he called out and waved as he continued to practice, almost falling from lack of concentration.

"Ai-sama how does he do that?" asked TenTen. She smiled kindly at them "Do you want to learn how?" she asked. They all nodded and her smile got bigger.

She turned her head to yell up at Naruto "Naruto! Come down here and explain how the air walking exercise is done, I have to go meditate!"

"Hai sensei!" he yelled back.

Naruto dropped down and started to explain how to do the air-walking exercise while Ai sat down under a tree and meditated. This continued on until it was early evening. Ai got up from her position under the tree to call the day to an end.

"Alright that's enough for today" everyone dropped down to the ground from exhaustion, but Naruto quickly went up to his sensei.

"Naruto I want you to practice the air-walking and your bloodline limit tomorrow. Am I clear?" she asked him.

"Hai sensei" he replied back to her.

She nodded her head to him "Good then I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Dismissed" Naruto bowed to his sensei in respect and dropped to the ground like everyone else.

The kunoichi chuckled at him "Bye see you next time. Oh and you guys can come whenever you want" she called out as she disappeared in whirl of red rose petals.

"Man that was tiring" whined Naruto.

Everyone gave a grunt of agreement.

TBC

Ai: Sorry for the short chapter and for not updating sooner I had testing all this week. I have also been chatting with people online.

Itachi: I knew it you were cheating on me! (Sharigan activated)

Ai: (sigh) for the last time Itachi I am not cheating on you. I am just talking to other people.

Itachi: And how many of them are guys? (Narrowed eyes)

Ai: (sigh) (roll eyes) 3

Itachi: Mmhmm and I know that they were getting all nice with you

Ai: Itachi?

Itachi: What?

Ai: Are-Are you…jealous?

Itachi: (choke) N-No! O-Of course not! Why would I need to be jealous for?!

Sasuke: (smirk) because you don't like it when other guys are around your girl

Itachi: (turns head) S-Shut up! I do not!

Ai: (sigh) yes you do

Itachi: (choke) No I don't!

Ai: (sigh) Itachi

Itachi: W-What?

Ai: Itachi you don't have to get jealous because (smile) I like you the best of them all

Itachi: (wide eyes) R-Really?

Ai: (smile) yes

Itachi: (smile) ok

Ai: Good (kiss) please R&R

Itachi: Mmhmm


	8. I'm Sorry

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining; the birds were singing, and not a cloud in the sky. But what was more beautiful was in the clearing for Naruto's training with his new sensei, Ai Murasaki. But today there was only her.

Today she was just lost in her own world, eyes closed as she danced on the lake with a stream of water following her hands. If anyone were to look at her right now, it would look like tennyo dancing with the water following her like the fabled feathered robes, her hair floating in the wind, and the sun highlighting her features.

She was so deep into her dance that she did not sense someone was watching her. When she stopped she stood still to catch her breath, not opening her eyes yet.

"That was very beautiful" said a silky voice.

She was so startled that she would have fallen into the water if the person had not taken a hold of her. She looked up and to only blush when she found it was Itachi.

'Wow he looks so handsome with the sun-wait! No! I will not think about love. Remember what will happen!' she thought to herself.

He smirked when he saw her blush 'She looks cute when she blushes'.

"Uh…thank you for catching me" she gave him a shaky smile and his smirk got a little wider.

"No problem" he replied back as he still held onto her.

"Um…you can put me down now" she told him.

"Yes I know" still not letting her go.

Now she was getting annoyed with him "Well are you going to put me down or not?" she scowled a little at him.

"Sure" he whispered seductively into her ear making her try to suppress a shiver that ran up her spine, and his smirk got only bigger (Ai: Gah! Stop smirking dammit! Itachi: (smirk) I can't help it Ai: (grumble) I hate you. Itachi: (smirk) I love you too. Ai: (cross arms) Hmph!).

He put her down and together they walked back to land. When they reached there Ai sat down to take rest with Itachi following suit. She breathed out to cool her blood down from her dancing and from Itachi.

"So what are you doing out here?" Ai turned her head to ask him.

Itachi gave a little shrug "I was just taking a walk and I wanted to train a little so I went looking for a secluded place. And I found this place only to find you" he looked at her in the end.

A hue of pink dusted her cheeks as she looked down in embarrassment "Heh…um…ah…yeah. So…do you want to spar since you're already here? No need to go looking for a new place to train" she told a little awkwardly.

"Sure" he shrugged.

They stood up to face each other and each of them got into a fighting stance.

"Taijutsu only, no weapons" Itachi said emotionlessly.

Not one moved from their spot. They just stared at each other looking for any weaknesses. Both were very powerful and both were very skilled, so it took a while to find any flaws in the other's stances.

Then just like someone yelled "Begin!" they started.

Punch, block, kick, block, jump back, charge, punch, punch, kick, back kick. They did everything they could to get the upper hand, but so far none of them had. As they sparred they were moving faster and faster until they were nothing but blurs on the open field.

Then all of a sudden the blurs came to a halt. Itachi was standing behind Ai looking down at her with his right hand by her throat ready to plunge a kunai in it if he was holding a kunai, and her left hand holding his right.

Ai was turned slightly looking up at him with her right hand in the same position as his was ready to do the exact same thing, and his left hand her right. Both were panting really heavily from the intense spar they had.

It was a draw

They stood like that catching their breath, holding their positions.

"You're good" complimented Ai, still holding her place.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" he breathed out, still holding his.

Slowly they got out of their positions and sat down near the lake to catch their breath.

They sat in silence, enjoying each others company in the warm sun, watching as some of the leaves fly down to the ground, and listening to the birds sing their songs to the sky.

"Itachi?" came the soft voice beside him.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

"If…you know…want to spar at anytime…I'm always here training Naruto or just by myself…that is if you want to?" she turned her head to face him alight pink shade on her face. He turned to face her as well and smiled real small "I'd like that" he slightly whispered.

She returned his smile with one of her own "Me too".

Their eyes locked and smiles faded.

'Why can't I take my eyes off of him? His eyes…they just draw me in. his eyes could swallow me whole and I probably wouldn't even mind.'

'Her eyes they resemble amethyst jewels so much anyone could've mistaken them for the real thing. Her eyes are to warm and welcoming but they hold so many secrets in them. I just love everything about her.'

Neither noticed their faces getting closer and closer.

By the time their eyes and mind focused back on reality, they were already nose to nose. Ai was about to pull away but Itachi pushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widen in surprise but ever so slowly she started to relax and her eyes started to close.

When they were completely closed she put her arms around his neck and his around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He licked her bottom lip which made her gasp in surprise giving him the chance to plunge his tongue into her warm cavern.

She tasted like honey and spices. It was delicious, it was intoxicating. They pulled apart from lack of air, panting with flushed faces.

She snapped out of her daze and jumped to her feet with a panic look on her face "I shouldn't have done that. I've got to go".

She was about to walk away but was stopped by a gentle grip on her wrist. She turned to look at the one responsible for the hand on her wrist.

"What's wrong? Did you not like it?" his eyes full of confusion.

She shook her head "No, no of course not. It was-"

(I do not own this song but i love it)

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile **_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_**You've built to love, but that love falls apart**_

_**Little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

_**Listen to your heart **_

_**When he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

A small almost noticeable painful smile appeared on her face "wonderful" she finished.

"Then what's wrong?" he repeated.

She looked into his dark obsidian eyes, those dark eyes that she liked so much, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself.

She shook her head "I'm sorry. You wouldn't understand" she tried to go, but he held his grip firm, but still she did not turn to look at him again.

"Try me" he dared.

She shook her head again "I'm sorry" she whispered and disappeared in a swirl of rose petals.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She appeared behind a tree that was right by the clearing. Her eyes shined with unshed tears, and now unconcealed pain.

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth wild**_

_**The precious moments are a lost in the tide, yeah**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_**A feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

She peeked out from behind the tree to look at Itachi. He was sitting, looking out at the lake. She turned back "You just wouldn't understand" she whispered and started walking back to the village disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

**_And there were voices that want to be heard_**

_**So much to mention, but you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic**_

_**The beauty that's been **_

_**When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Listen to your heart**_

_**There's nothing else you can do**_

In the sky two faces appeared a man and a woman. Their faces held such sadness as they looked down onto the earth at the two people.

_'Ai you must not let the pain of the destruction of our village keep you from love'_

They both faded into the sky wishing with all their heart that the hurting kunoichi would let her pain and fear go so she can find the love and happiness that she deserves.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the clearing, as Itachi stared out onto the lake, he was deep in thought.

'Ai what aren't you telling me?' he closed his eyes.

'No matter, I won't give up. I will find out what is wrong. After all,' he snapped his eyes open to reveal the blood red Sharigan spinning wildly "an Uchiha never gives up" he chuckled into the air.

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Listen to your heart, hmmm, hmmm**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart**_

_**Before you tell him goodbye**_

TBC

Ai: I finished another chapter, YAY! but I think the ending was a little too mushy, sorry. Anyway please continue R&R tell me what you think of it.

Naruto: Hope you like it!


	9. Yoru Akukage

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 9: Yoru Akukage

The day was like any other day. The sun was out, the birds were singing their songs, people were out on the streets smiling, talking, laughing, children playing, but not all was well for in the Hokage's office a meeting was being held, a very important meeting.

Everybody sat around the room waiting for their leader of the village to start. Tsunade looked around to see if everyone was here. She nodded her head when she saw that everyone was there.

"Good you're all here. Now," she started, folding her hands under her chin "the reason why I called you all here is because a nearby village has been destroyed, and by the looks of it, it was done a few weeks before." Whispers were heard throughout the room at the announcement.

"A whole village…destroyed?"

"Wonder who could have done it?"

"Don't know"

"Will we be ok?"

"Who is that powerful to do something like that?"

"You would think that we would have known about this sooner"

"Yeah I wonder why we didn't learn about this sooner?"

"Maybe they have a good reason"

"Yeah maybe this was a very powerful enemy and we didn't know about it because they did something"

Tsunade had enough and she held her hand up, and everything went silent.

"I do not know who did this, but we found something that was left behind in the middle of the streets" she brought out a shuriken but where the edges are suppose to be straight it was wavy, but still very sharp. On each blade there was a kanji. It was 'seek', 'find', and 'kill'.

Everyone heard a gasp as they saw the strange shuriken. They turned to see that Ai was slightly shaking and her eyes were wide, a hand covering her mouth.

"Ai-sensei what's wrong?" asked a confused Naruto. But her attention was on the strange shuriken, and she did not answer him.

All of sudden it started to shake. Everyone in the room was confused at what was happening but Ai knew just what was going on.

She jumped out of her seat and yelled "Tsunade drop that now! Everyone get ready now ask questions later!"

Everyone did as they were told not daring to disobey the one who was the only one that knew what was going on, and one whom was a powerful kunoichi that could flatten you in seconds. Tsunade quickly dropped the shaking shuriken while everyone else got out their weapons or into a fighting stance. The shuriken didn't drop to the ground like it was suppose to instead it floated in the air for a while.

"Get ready" came the warning voice from the powerful kunoichi.

Then without a sign the shuriken started flying all over the room. Everyone was dodging it as it came near them.

"Do _**not**_ try to catch it! If you do it will run you right through!" yelled Ai. Everyone else who didn't pull out a weapon before pulled out one now.

People were either dodging or blocking with their weapons, to avoid being skewered by the strange shuriken. After someone dodged it by jumping to the right it was heading straight for Ai, who had her hands out in front of her with determination and anger in her eyes.

When she deemed that the weapon was close enough she spoke "Fire Entrapment".

Fire shot out from her hands in a big stream and trapped the shuriken in a ball, but she wasn't done. Next she said "Wind Entrapment". Now the ball of fire was trapped by a ball of wind.

Ai breathed in deep to get ready for her last step "Close your ears" she warned monotonously leaving no room for argument or questioning. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and put her hands up into a prayer position. She snapped her eyes open, and snapped her hands out.

"Explode"

The fire ball did just that making a big and very loud explosion. If the wind ball hadn't been surrounding the fire everyone else would have been blown away and fried to a crisp.

When the smoke cleared and everyone looked what had happened they noticed that there was a scroll glowing in the wind ball. Ai lowered her arms to her side and looked impassively at the glowing scroll. The others were about to move forward to it, but were stopped by Ai.

"Don't move" came the stoic and calm command. They didn't dare disobey.

They all watched as the ball, with the scroll still glowing, lowered to the ground. Once the ball was touching the floor it disappeared, leaving the scroll to land on the floor. It laid there innocently, but it unraveled by itself. Everyone got ready to fight if they needed to, except Ai who was just staring at it.

The scroll shined with a white light and an image appeared it was that of a man's. He thin yet muscular with black hair that framed his face with the most mesmerizing dark blue eyes. He wore black pants with a black shirt and coat. On his handsome face he wore a smug looking smirk.

"Yoru" was the angry whisper that was loud enough for everyone to know who it came from.

"Ai, my beautiful, have you been well?" the image of the man asked in a sinful voice. She clenched her right fist in anger at what he had said.

"I hope you liked my little gift that I had left you? You remember those, right, my special shuriken. Nobody can get away from those unscathed, but of course I know you can." And it was true. Everybody had small multiple starched from his shuriken while Ai was just fine.

"I hope you trained hard Ai because this time you won't get away" he disappeared, laughing, as the scroll closed up by itself. Everyone turned to Ai to see her eyes narrowed at the scroll, her fists clenched at her sides, her figure tense and shaking with suppressed rage. Something snapped in her and she threw a fore ball at the scroll, burning it to nothing but ashes. She was breathing hard in and out, trying to clam herself down from seeing _**him**_.

"Ai-sensei?" called out a voice, but she didn't respond. She just kept looking at the ashes like she could just burn it more so there was nothing left with her eyes.

"Ai-sensei are you alright?" she still didn't respond to her student. Naruto stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed, but relaxed after she realized it was Naruto.

"Ai-sensei are you alright? I called you twice." She closed her eyes and breathed out one last time. "I'm fine now Naruto-kun" she said almost tiredly.

But he still didn't look convinced "Are you sure?" he asked.

She looked to her student and gave him a small, almost tired, smile "Don't worry I'm ok" she assured him.

"If you're sure" he said with uncertainty and worry lacing his voice. Her eyes soften a little "Naruto-kun stop worrying so much. Besides its not good if you do" she said smiling at him.

His eyes also soften toward his sensei and smiled lightly "Alright sensei, if you say so".

After everything was cleaned and calm, they sat back down to continue with the meeting.

"Alright now that everything's calmed down we can continue. Now first off," Tsunade looked at the calm kunoichi sitting at the other end of the table "Ai who was that?" Everyone else looked toward the famous kunoichi for that information she knew about the strange man.

The Celestial Angel sighed out. Then she closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and leaned back into her chair.

"His name is Yoru Akukage. He is an evil and power hunger man. 10 years ago he was the one that corrupted the people of the Ninja land. He tainted them, lied to them, and turned them, so that when they were corrupted enough he'd take their lives. He suck out their power as the person died" she sighed sounding tired and looking like someone that has seen a lot in her life for someone so young. She slipped more into her chair.

"And with every life that he takes he becomes stronger, but that power doesn't last forever. That's why he needs someone strong by his side so that person can sustain the power that he gains and not drain away." She continued.

"Meaning you?" the silky emotionless voice of Itachi spoke up for the first time.

She opened her eyes and looked at his impassive face "Yes" she whispered.

"What happened after?" asked Jiraiya. She closed her eyes as memories of the past began to resurface.

"Just before the final battle in that open field, Yoru confronted me"

FLASHBACK

_In a clearing in the woods Ai was there training with her katanas. By the time she was finishing practice it was getting dark, but she did not stop. Besides she liked the cool air of the night. When she was finished she heard clapping. She turned around to come face to face with a man with black hair, dark blue eyes, and wearing a big coat. He had a slight smirk on his face._

"_Yes? May I help you sir?" she asked suspiciously. She could feel the evil radiating off him in waves._

'_He's probably the one that destroyed my village. He has to be! No one else's aura is that tainted and evil. I finally found him' she thought to herself letting nothing betray on her face._

_He stopped clapping and looked at Ai with lust and a smirk on his face. He bowed shortly to her "Hello my name is Yoru Akukage, and you are Ai Murasaki the famous Celestial Angel, are you not?" he asked her. She narrowed her eyes at him 'What's he up to?' she thought to herself._

"_Hai" was her short answer._

_His smirk widens and his lust grew "Well I would like to make you an offer" he stated._

_She raised an eyebrow in question "Oh…and that would be?" she asked him, really not caring, not like he noticed._

"_I want you to help me"_

"_And why would I do that?" she crossed her arms at him, katanas still in her hands._

"_Because with you," he raised his right hand to her "by my side no one could stop us from ruling over all" he moved his hand around him indicating what he meant before it landed by his side again._

"_I need someone who will help mw rule over the ninja lands. That someone is you. I need you because the power that I have will not last forever. I need someone who is strong to sustain it so it will not drain away" he explained to her, his smirk gone from his face._

"_So will you join me?" he stretched out his hand for her to take._

"_Never" she spoke in a cold voice, getting into a fighting position, katanas ready to strike out._

_He put his hand down and sighed mockingly "Pity. I was so __**hoping**__ that you would come willingly, but it was not meant to be. Very well." He too got into a fighting position, two katanas appearing, out of black light orbs, in his hands._

"_I will just have to use force" his smirk returning to his face._

"_Try as you might you will never have me" with that she rushed forward._

"_We'll see about that" and he too rushed forward._

_They each brought up their katanas as they came closer to each other._

---- ----

_The clangs of metal could be heard throughout the clearing as the two battled it out. They swung, they dodged, they blocked, they parried, and they fought all their hardest to win._

_They went on fighting late into the night._

"_Well I must say Ai you are very skilled," he said as he pushed his katanas against her, his smug smirk on his face "but not skilled enough" with surprising strength he pushed her back, making her lose her balance._

_He used this to his advantage and knocked her katanas away. He quickly let his katanas disappear and did a series of hand seals._

"_**Shadow Restraint Jutsu**__"_

_The shadows from the ground came up and held her in place by her hands, legs, and neck. She couldn't move! She was trapped! All she could do was watch as he got closer to her with a triumphant smirk on his damn face. She had to do something quick._

_Then she got an idea. She started to pour chakra into the shadow chains that were holding her. Her chakra started to break the chains, but it was a little too late as he was right in front of her doing a new set of hand seals._

"_Now you're mine. __**Submission Jutsu**__" he called out as he grabbed her chin firmly. She struggled to get away and added more chakra into the shadows._

'_Come on come one. Hurry up' she thought, starting to panic._

_He held her firmly and placed his lips upon hers, but she refused to open her mouth for this bastard! Since her mouth wasn't opened Yoru forced it opened with his tongue._

'_No!' she screamed in her mind. She could feel his evil aura entering her trying to take control of her mind. 'I have to hurry!' she thought frantically. She could feel her mind being taken over._

_A mark appeared where her neck and shoulder meet. It was a blood red, almost black, looking heart with two black snakes intertwining with it, and a black crown above their heads. It was his mark to show that she was his, and that she hand his mind control jutsu was on her._

'_I have to hurry! I will not be controlled!' she closed her eyes to fight against his mind control as she pushed more chakra into the shadows one last time and it broke._

_She quickly pushed him away and took out and opened her fans as he had a surprise look on his face. She raised them above her head and brought it down so that in the end her fans were crossed._

"_**Celestial Wind Blades**__"_

_Shimmering winds shaped like a crescent moon rushed at him so fast he didn't have any time to dodge or block, so he took the full brute of the attack making him fly back a few feet. She quickly put her fans away and called to her katanas._

"_Heaven's Twins"_

_They instantly appeared in her hands and put them paralleled with each other, one of them on top while its twin was on the bottom._

"_**Lightning Fire Dragon**__" she called out as she swung them out to the sides creating a dragon made out of blue lightning and fire._

_She sheathed her katanas and did a chain of hand seals. When she was done she slapped both hands onto the ground._

"_**Earth Explosion**__" she channeled her chakra into the ground and toward Yoru where the ground exploded from underneath him._

_Ai stood there panting, looking at the dust cloud waiting to see what had become of Yoru. The dust cleared and Yoru stood there bleeding and heavily wounded. He looked dead tired and in full of pain. He dropped to a knee holding onto a deep wound in his left arm._

"_I told you…Yoru. I'll…never join…you" she panted out._

_And even though he was in pain he let out a small chuckle "You may have defeated me this time," he looked up with a smirk on his face and started to disappear in black flames "but I will get you the next time we meet" he finally disappeared in his black flames._

"_Until then Celestial Angel" was the last thing that his fading voice said._

_She slumped to the ground, slightly tired, to get her breathing back to normal, and to let the light breeze cool her hot skin._

_When she was ready she stood up and fixed her messed up clothes. She looked up into the sky with eyes hard with determination._

"_And when we meet again you will die" she walked out of the cleaning and headed to the battle that would be one of the greatest things she would be remembered for._

END FLASHBACK

"And since he never finished the mind control jutsu I only have half of his mark" she pulled her jacket collar away and pulled down her shirt collar to show Yoru's mark with the top half missing. Everyone sat there with stunned and shocked expressions on their faces. She covered back up the mark and relaxed back in her chair.

Once they all recovered someone asked "Hokage-sama what are we going to do?"

Before the person in question could answer Ai spoke up "Nothing" was all she said. Everyone turned to look at her with incredulous eyes like she was crazy.

"You will do nothing at all" she repeated herself.

"What?! Are you crazy?! What do you mean by do nothing?!" yelled an outraged shinobi.

She looked up and they were taken aback by the look in her eyes. Her usually warm and welcoming eyes were now hard, a little lifeless, and filled with determination and sadness.

"Exactly what I said, I will not have anyone involved with _**my**_ battle with him" her eyes harden more.

'I will not lose anyone else to that monster' she thought.

"I will not put anyone in harm's way" she said. Some tried to protest, but she held up her hand to silence them and let her continue.

"My decision is final. I don't care how experienced or how powerful you are. You can't defeat him. He's already too powerful for any of you to handle. That is why you are _**not**_ going to fight. None of you" she got up from her chair and walked to the door. Right when she was going to open the door a voice stopped her (can you guess who).

"You can't stop us from fighting. We _**will**_ fight no matter what you tell us"

Her eyes widened then narrowed 'No, they will not get involved'

She whirled around looking at them all with hard, angry eyes "You. Will. Not" she bit out in a cold menacing voice.

"You will not go and fight him. If you do…" she created a fire ball in her right hand "I'll strike you where you stand" (hey that rhymed). She readied her hand to throw the fire ball by raising it up near her head to throw.

Without hesitation Naruto stood up "I will fight because this is my home with my precious people in it, and I will protect them with my life" he said with determination shining in his eyes.

Then Tsunade stood up "I am the Hokage of this village and I will protect what is mine"

And the surprisingly Hinata stood up next "I-I may not b-be strong like the others, b-but I too will fight for my home and for my precious people that I love" she said in a shy, soft voice, but it was filled with determination.

Everyone else stood up too facing Ai with those same determined eyes as the first three telling that they would fight to protect their village, their home, and their precious loved ones.

Ai looked at all the people through narrowed eyes that are willing to give their lives to save Konoha.

'They really want to fight no mater what happens.'

"Ai-sensei" she was brought out of her musings to look at her student.

"We will all fight for this home of ours and for our precious people. You are not alone." Her eyes widened slightly as something flickered in them that they didn't quite see.

'I'm…not alone?'

She narrowed her eyes again "So you will dare disobey me and fight" she asked in a deadly voice.

"Hai" came the sure answer from everyone in the room.

She growled and got ready to throw her fire balls at them, but they all stood their ground.

"You are not alone Ai-sensei" her eyes again flickered with something that they didn't quite catch. "We will help to protect what is precious to us even you no matter what"

She growled at them in frustration and anger as she drew back her hand to fire while they just stood there and look at her straight on. She let go of her fire ball, but they were surprised when it connected with the wall behind her.

Her fire ball made a big hole, with the edges of it still burning. Some of the ninjas gulped at what they saw. That would have really hurt like hell if they actually got hit by it.

Ai was panting hard from her inner turmoil as she was facing the wall with her head down 'Why? I don't want them to get killed by him'.

"So," she began in a small voice, but it was loud enough to hear her "you will fight?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Hai" was the immediate answer.

"No matter what?" she asked again knowing the answer to this one too.

There was a tense silence in the room then Ai sighed "Alright you can fight". They were shocked, but then they started to cheer.

"But" they quieted down and looked at her. She was facing them again, but her eyes were soft and sad as she slightly smiled at them. They wondered why it was sad.

"I suggest you train hard. It will be a hard battle. I don't want any of you dieing" she gave them a tired smile, and disappeared in a swirl of red rose petals.

"Alright!" they looked at their Godaime to see her smirking.

"You heard what she said. Train hard and we'll see you at the end of the battle! Alive!" everyone grinned and cheered (except the people who are stoic and only smirked or smiled whatever you want to call it).

---- ----

Ai was in the clearing where they trained, and was looking out onto the lake.

'I hope I did the right thing. I don't was anyone to die because I let them fight' she sighed as she continued to look out over at the lake, Memories of the past resurfacing reminding her why she will fight to the end.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of that man 'You will not get away this time Yoru. I will kill you' the wind blew at her lightly as she looked up into the sky with determined and hard anger eyes "If it's the last thing I do".

TBC

Ai: Yay! IM DONE IM DONE. PEOPLE I HAVE GOT TO SAY THIS. (Deep breath) (Hands in prayer position) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! MY STUPID COMPUTER HATES ME! IT WON'T LET ME ON THE INTERNET TO UPDATE MY STORY! I'M SORRY!

Naruto: Yeah don't get mad that there is something wrong with the computer.

Ai: T.T I haven't been able to read any fanfiction lately. I had to read my other books. I wish I had a lab top maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about my stupid computer T.T

Itachi: Hon maybe you should go lie down and get some rest?

Ai: B-B-B-

Itachi: (narrow eyes) No buts go to your room and sleep.

Ai: (sigh) Fine. Bye everyone please R&R


	10. A Confession

My Love, My Angel

By: Ai Megami Murasaki

Chapter 10: A Confession

Ai stood in her favorite clearing (the clearing where she trains Naruto in) by the shining lake looking out at it in the beautiful morning…deep in thought. She was thinking about the upcoming battle that was going to happen soon. She could feel it in her elements.

'In a very short time we will be facing Yoru.' Flashes of the shinobis flashed in her mind's eye.

'Maybe I shouldn't have allowed them to fight. He's just too strong.' Then images of Naruto, Rookie Nine, Gai's Team, and the other shinobi she has seen training.

Images of them strong and confident when they stood up to her that morning flash all in her mind.

She let a smile appear on her face 'No I made my choice. They are strong. Yes very strong. They will be ok'. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice someone in the clearing (guess right and I will right something of your request. Just give details).

"Ai" the person called out. She was startled out of her thoughts, and turned around to look who it was.

"Oh hello Itachi, may I ask what you are doing here?" she asked, confusion evident on her face.

He didn't answer her, but only walked closer. He was looking at her with such an intense gaze she was slightly stunned, shocked, and also confused by it.

'What's wrong with him? Why is he looking at me like that?' were her thoughts.

He stopped when he was right in front of her, and a little too close for comfort. She had to lean slightly back so that she wasn't so close to him. She looked into his eyes when he did nothing.

'His eyes are so dark and beautiful…wait! No stop it! You can't! Re-Remember what happened! Remember what happened! Don't forget what happened!' she kept thinking.

While she was berating herself Itachi moved closer to her. When she finally noticed his closeness she opened her mouth to say something when his arms wrapped around her waist and neck, and pushed his lips onto hers, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she began to struggle against him, but he held firm and wouldn't let her get away this time.

She just kept struggling against him while thinking 'Why is he doing this?! Let go Itachi! Let go!'

She broke the kiss, and looked up at Itachi with anger expression on her face with a light pink tinge on her face. She tried to get away, but he had her go, and she couldn't transport out of his arms or else she might take him with her and that didn't solve anything.

"Itachi let go!" she yelled at him.

"Iie" was his stoic reply.

She looked at him like he had gone crazy (yeah crazy in love!).

"'Iie'?" she repeated. "What do you mean 'Iie'?! I said LET GO!" she yelled as she continued to struggle against him, screaming at him to let her go.

He shut her up the only way he could, by crushing his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to scream at him, only to have him plunge his tongue inside her mouth. He mentally groaned as he tasted her. He had waited so long to do so again.

As he explored her mouth her struggles started to lessen as she started to get tired.

'Why is he doing this? I don't even love him' she thought to herself.

'_Liar_' a voice sounded in her mind.

'What?' she asked

'_You. Are. A. Liar. You do love him_' the voice repeated.

'No I don't!' she screamed at the voice.

'_Stop lying to yourself,_' the voice snapped angrily at her '_and for once just let yourself be loved_' the voice continued more gently.

'No I can't' she argued back weakly.

'_You can't or you won't?_' asked the voice still with its gentle tone '_You are only hurting yourself darling. Can't you see that he cares for you?_'

'Of course…but he'll just get hurt. The only reason I don't let anyone get closer than a friend to me is because…I'm afraid that I will lose them too just like I…lost everyone else' her eyes stung with unshed tears as she thought of her past. Of her village, of her home, of everyone that she had loved and still does that once loved in that happy village.

'I-I couldn't do anything to save them. How am I going to protect Itachi even if I say that I love him?' she asked sadly.

'_But that's just it. You don't have to protect him. He is strong enough to take care of himself_' explained the voice gently.

'But-' she was interrupted by the gentle voice.

'_Just give your heart a chance_'

'……Alright' she mentally sighed in defeat.

With that last thought she started to respond to the kiss, battling Itachi for dominance. Of course he won and continued to explore her sweet and spicy cavern. They finally broke apart from lack of oxygen. They leaned their foreheads against each other while they caught their breaths.

"Why?" whispered Ai, as their breathing started to turn back to normal. She didn't need to elaborate any further for he knew what she meant, and he said his answer with confidence and without any hesitation.

"Because I loved you from the first time I saw you, even though...I wouldn't admit it to myself at first" he chuckled at that as Ai smiled.

"But I loved you all the same, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you" he continued tenderly (Ai: O.O wow. Itachi: Shut up! I can be tender at times. Ai: -.- uh-huh. Itachi: Humph).

She looked into his eyes to see that he was sincere.

"You truly mean that?" she asked doubt still in her mind.

"Hai I do. I would never intentionally hurt you in anyway. I will always be there with and for you" he stated as tears started to build up in her eyes.

"How…How can you be so sure? How do I know that you will not just…die once we go and fight Yoru" tears were running down her face now.

"How do you know you will not just leave me alone?" tears trailed down her face as she thought 'Just like everyone else that left me alone on this earth', flashes of her village and her people flash in her mind.

She bowed her head down unable to look at him "I don't want you to die and leave me all alone" she cried.

He grasped her chin gently and lifted her head up to look at him. When she looked into his eyes it was soft with love and understanding (Ai: awww. Itachi: (blush)).

"I would never die and leave you. I would fight with all I have to stay with you. But if I did die I will be waiting for you until the time we can be together again. Even in the next life I will follow you. I will find you because you are my one and only, and I will forever follow you" he smile gentle down at the crying woman in his arms.

"Itachi" she whispered as she hugged him, letting her tears flow down her face.

"Ai" he said returning her hug and kissing her on the head.

She looked back up at him and leaned up. He leaned down and they gently kissed. They never noticed someone with blond hair and blue eyes were watching them. He had a soft smile on his face.

'_Take good care of her Itachi'_

'_**Hai she deserves it**_' the great fox said as he watched the two through his host's eyes.

Naruto turned and walked away to leave the new couple alone to themselves as they stayed in the clearing, enjoying being with each other.

TBC

Ai & Itachi: …… (Sigh) (Holding each other)

Naruto: (whisper) we should leave them alone. Anyway hoped you liked it please R&R.


End file.
